Mirrors
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Take a glimpse into the lives of two people as they learn what it's like to fall in love in this tale of two hearts expressed in few very simple words. (Fluff)


**Title:** Mirrors

**Summary:** Take a glimpse into the lives of two people as they learn what it's like to fall in love in this tale of two hearts expressed in few very simple words.

**Warning/s: **Yaoi, OOCness ('cause I have no idea how to keep then in character), cavity inducing fluff

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

**A/N:**Ah, I'm not really sure of this since this is the first time I wrote something about these two. (I've shipped them for as long as I could remember but I only found the courage to write about this two now *laughs sheepishly*). I do hope you'd like this one though.

x-o000o-x

**Mirrors**

**1. Admirer**

Kise was curious, no actually he was beyond curious. He _used_ to have a lot of admirers, used, being the keyword. Before, he'd get more or less twenty boxes of chocolates and love letters a day, but gradually the numbers of those began decreasing in a rather fast pace and he couldn't help but wonder why. As a matter of fact, getting one chocolate a week could already be considered as a miracle of some sort. Unknown to him, somewhere in the background, a certain tanned skin male with dark blue hair and equally blue eyes would glare evilly and occasionally threaten anyone and everyone with the potential of becoming one of Kise's many—but quickly decreasing, all thanks to himself—admirers.

**2. Frown**

Kise was a very cheerful person, everyone knew that. So a frown really doesn't suit him, as what everybody thought when, one particularly _bad_ day, said male showed up with his lips turned downwards instead of the usual sunny smile. And somehow, Kise's unusual mood dampened the rest of the team's mood; they all tried to cheer the blond up, in their own crazy way— Tetsuya even told Kise that he'll allow the other male to cling to him for the whole day—to no avail. But then Aomine came, patted Kise on the head, like a master would to his pet and within seconds, the blond was all smiles again and everyone was left to wonder with mouths hanging open, _how the hell Aomine did that_.

**3. Throw**

Aomine sometimes wondered what would have happen if he hadn't thrown that ball, albeit accidentally, back then. He wondered if Kise would join the basketball club even if he hadn't got hit with that ball. Would the blond even be interested in beating him if that accidental throw hadn't occurred? Most of all, Aomine wondered if they would have met and be together if his hand hadn't made that slip. In the end, when he saw Kise smile at him with that pretty lips of his, the blue haired teen came to the conclusion that he was more than glad he had thrown that ball outside that one special day.

**4. Date**

Their first date, to put it lightly, had been a total disaster. They went to the mall to watch that really awesome action movie that both of them was dying to see, only to have Kise's fans recognize him and chase them around the _entire_ mall for some autograph—it might be a high paying job, but being a model is hard especially when your persistent fans were involved. In the end, both teens decided to just rent some old movie and watch it in Aomine's place which pretty much resulted in them cleaning Aomine's apartment until daybreak—who knew Aomine's place could be so messy? However, if you ask them, they'll say that their first date was the best, they would leave out all the details to your imagination though.

**5. Words**

Aomine was never really good with words, especially when it concerns what he feels for a certain golden-eyed male, so he makes up for it through his actions. Holding hands, cuddling, kissing; he has no problem with such actions since it's much easier than putting what he feels into words. Even so, he was determined to at least tell Kise what he felt _aloud_. Thus, with all the courage he could muster, and a little help from a few people, namely Kagami and Tetsuya, he told Kise that he loves him, with a bit of stuttering, much to his utter embarrassment. But then again his embarrassment was worth it when Kise beamed at him, clearly elated to hear him say those _three words_ out loud.

**6. Cherry**

He was a very competitive person, and as such, he never backs down when challenged. So when the four of them—Kise, Aomine, Kagami and Tetsuya—were hanging out together and Kagami suddenly challenged him to tie the stem of a cherry using his tongue, Kise agreed right away. It actually only took him a few seconds to do the task, proudly showing Kagami the tiny red fruit, it's long stem knotted, which in turn, earned a loud 'I knew it' from Kagami, followed by a somewhat knowing smirk. Tilting his head, the blond asked the red-hair what's with the reaction; it was Aomine who, _more than gladly, _explained to him why, which caused him to blush in a shade that put the cherry into shame.

**7. Pictures**

They always say that pictures paint a thousand words; so really, it didn't came off as a surprise to them when Aomine and Kise told them that they were together _together _for quite some time now. After all, looking in those old pictures taken years ago, back when they were still middle school students, those two had always stood side by side, Kise with his trademark smile and Aomine with his barely noticeable smile that only seems to come out when the cheerful blond was around. Plus, the pictures from that time onwards just showed the progress between the two, so really, pictures do paint a thousand words, no, actually it wasn't just words it was a story, an unexpected but beautiful love story.

**8. Jealousy**

Aomine was often asked if he was ever jealous of all the girls, even boys, surrounding Kise, and it took all his will power not to laugh out loud at their shocked faces when he answered them no with a perfectly straight face and uncaring shrug. He knew they would end up concluding that he may not really care or love the other male because of his reaction, but he just let them think whatever they want. Because, after all, he was the one who got to hold, kiss and touch Kise whenever he wanted to. It was him who got to hear Kise's most heartfelt 'I love you's'. So really, there's no need for jealousy when it was clear that Kise belongs to him and him alone.

**9. Rain**

If Kise was the sun, then Aomine would be the rain. He was cool just like the tiny droplets falling from the sky, dangerous when he wanted to be, helpful when he desires to be one—which was pretty rare, but that's just Aomine—and unpredictable most of the time. He was both loved and hated and yet he was never bothered by it, just like how the rain wouldn't stop simply because someone threw a string of curses in its way. And even so, he was special and beautiful in his own way, the kind of beauty visible only to those who are willing to see. And Kise was more than happy to be by Aomine's side. After all, the stronger the rain, the brighter the sun would shine.

**10. Sun**

He used to walk in a world that was rainy with bolts of lightning, strong winds and deafening thunders, no different than a raging storm. Then, unexpectedly, there came a light. It was bright, it was warm, it was blinding, just like the sun; and just like that, the storm was gone. He closed his eyes, blinded by the brightness and it was then when he realized that the sun had a voice, sweet and cheerful, urging him to open his eyes and look. Slowly, hesitantly, he opened his eyes and when he did, he found out that the sun, _his_ sun, had been _that_ person all along—golden hair, golden eyes, and a vibrant smile…_Kise_.

x-o000o-x

**A/N:** Whew! It's done.

I really apologize for all grammatical errors and spelling mistakes (English is not my first language). I'm not very confident that I was able to find and edit all of them.

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me. *puppy eyes*

Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
